New Life
by Infractus-Creaturaes
Summary: TO be raised by british house of nyx high priestess and Britians wizarding world Feared dark lord whos supposed to be dead,Harry potter is the child chosen by Anemone Wildheart and Tom Marvalo Riddle JR,to be raised knowing the truth.Evil dumbles!SlyHarry


**Notice i do not have a that my disclaimers for any story i write can be found on my profile page. I shall post Anemone and upsoming OC info s ina seperate doctument.**

Summary:The dark lord was back way earlier than expected thanks to his mate,And his mate had seen whatthe dursleys had done to Harry,and Tom upon realizing his m ate was rather attached to the child and that he was a horocrux of him ,Killed the dursleys and tyhe couple are taking him in What will our little boy who lived be like now?

The door had burst open,revealign one called Tom marvalo riddle,the dursleys had been getting dudley some more candy the man growled and went to turn to the child,only to have to see that his mate had picked up the small boy and was walkign to the boys room."..we can get him new stuff"she had muttered summoning and shrinking very few things.

The woman was stunning,long redblack burgandy curls trailed down her back,brilliant blue irises peered out of thick lashed was tall and full of poise and current was muttering"HEs on a rampage...out forthe blood of the Dursleys...pity i rather like somemuggles...too bad she was just dirt..and teh othe two whales..."

Tom scowled when they returned tothe main room only to smile when the woman kissed his cheek"This is harry potter the other boy will have to be out...doign whatever these muggles are doing.."."the woman spoke in a soft soparno while tom nodded"Fine Anemone..." they all stepped out twom castign a cover charm to hide the magic from the other muggles as he setthe house aflame,Anemone vanishing with Harry in her arms Tomm soon following to riddle manor.

Soon the dursley house would be gone along with Vernon and petunia,and poor little dudley would go to Aunt marge...

Harry Potter slipped on the last step of the stairs in his home. He immediately burst into tears because he banged his head into the floor. The floor was hard, he knew that. He remembered that from when his older cousin used to shove him over. This brought back those memories, the memories of being teased and tortured and that was what was really making him cry.

He silenced himself soon though to sniffling and waited another moment before standing again. He had never liked to cry. It had never seemed useful to him and the man from his old home would never help him. He would always tell Harry to 'shut up' or 'stop', but never came to his aid. Here they were nicer, but this was a habit that he had developed.

Anemone came over nearly almost immeadiately after, picking harry up"aww Harry-boy did you hit you head.."she kissed his headsoftly,healing teh bruise"mommy makes it feel better see..."kisses his head again"All better Harry-boy( Harry-boy is her nickname for him)She held him close after doign so.

Tom had followed her out an chuckled"at least im not the only one who falls on the steps.." he muttered Anemone smiling"cause you and your too long robes dont help love..."Toms coming over and tapping anemone on the head lightly rolling his dark red had been brought back by various potions and instead of a snake body he looked liek a 30 year old gentleman whith chocolate brown hair and dark red eyes.

Harry smiled up at his mother, but was soon reaching out to his father. "I can fix your robes, father." He declared with a tooth less grin. He was missing at least 3 of his top front teeth, His fourth was on its way out,and he knew he would lose more,liek ten but he couldn't count past there yet.

He reached into the pocket of his small cloak and pulled out the reason he had been running down the steps. He had taken his father's wand. Again. Harry reached out with it now and tapped him on the shoulder, sending bright orange sparks everywhere. He laughed at this, but was disappointed when a second tap lit the robes on fire instead of producing more sparks.

anemone laughed softly plucking the wand from harry"looks like he may have the same wand core later on as you love.."she says handing toms his wand,Tom stares at it"how did he get this again.."he mutters moving to shrug off his robes when Anemone pulled out her own wand,Apple birch tree with cores of many a jet of water at her mate throughly soaking him setting harry down on the rocking chair she took off laughing as Tom chased after her.

Harry jumped off the chair and ran after his father, a wide and proud smiled on his face. He had noticed the 6 or so inches missing from the bottom of his robes. "I did it, Father!" He shrieked. "I fixed then for you." He announced. He kept running, careful to avoid the water on the floor. He didn't want to fall again.

Anemone picked her 'son ' up ducking into a room to aviod Tom who,slipped and slid on the water scowlign as anemone laughed peering around the corner speaking in a teasing tone'ah enjoying the slip n' slide love?"she moved to help him up before faking it and runnign off towards the Lestange section of the manor.

-RATE N REVIEW PLEASE?)


End file.
